Experimentation
by hope-to-last
Summary: A different vision of what happened in the research facility before Nero earns Yamato. druged!DantexNero. Warnings: bondage, rimming and very shady consent!


**A/N:** Great part of the dialogues are taken literally (or that's what I hope) from the game's cutscenes, it was funny to do (yeah, insomnia makes nights so long XD). It's pretty much a PWP that I wrote just for the sake of writing something, I hope it helps me get rid of a massive writer's block I have with my other fics. Also, the words on Italic are _thinking_.

The original idea was larger and involved what happens after the "end" of the game, but I kind of like how this turned out and I usually run away from multichapters cause I ain't a very constant person. Well, enough ranting.

I probably should **warn** you this story contents elements of bondage, rimming and dubious consent.

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters featured here This piece it meant purely for entertainment, _not_ for profit!

* * *

Dante shot his gun again, a tiny column of smoke and gunpowder leaving Ivory together with the bullet. He was growing very tired of this. At first, the streets of the city of Fortuna were empty but, as soon as he stepped on them, annoying demons appeared from everywhere. Once he was done with the scarecrows, another horde of them arrived to take the place of their fallen companions. Then the basilisks made their entrance into the already crowded scene, firing their skulls.

"_Shit, they have no end! Where the hell are they coming from?_" Dante thought while dodging one of the basilisks' projectile. Luckily, it impacted upon a group of scarecrows and blowed them up. "_That would make it easier, less demons to take care of_". As if Dante's situation wasn't chaotic enough, a small group of four Bianco Angelos came to reduce him. After knocking the first of them down, Dante noticed something strange on his enemy "_What the hell? A bunch of fucking empty armours is trying to kill me?_". The one Dante tagged as the leader, that's the biggest and more impressive looking of them, launched forward trying to stab him with its sword. Dante fought back violently, the sound of swords clashing against each other filling the air. The other two came along to distract him; task on which they were almost successful, cause on an occasion Dante got hurt. The original blow was aimed to his chest, nevertheless he was still quick enough to avoid it, resulting this way only slightly slashed on the arm.

"Hey, that was my favourite jacket!" Dante complained, realising that not only the jacket was slashed but his flesh too. He took Rebellion up, ready to kill them. However, the Bianco Angelos didn't move. He charged against them, but something that he couldn't quite place was wrong. Rebellion was heavier than before and he felt slightly dizzy. He crashed against the armour and it was the last thing he saw before a complete darkness came upon his senses.

The man that he was supposed to capture apparently wasn't anywhere to be found. The assassin in red that killed His Holiness just vanished. Nero had run around the city, he'd gone even to Foruna Castle. But all he found were demons and more demons. He was sure that, somehow, there was an open Gate to Hell in the surroundings of Fortuna. He would have been a little anxious about Kyrie's wellness if Credo wasn't with her. Credo could be quite a pain in the ass and an uptight snob sometimes, but he would protect Kyrie, his sister, with his life; and that was all that mattered to Nero.

After crossing an undefined amount of rooms and corridors, he finally came to another strange room: it was completely circular and had a weird design. The wall in front of him was made of glass, like a containing or observation area. Behind the glass there was a… laboratory? Some kind of warehouse? He couldn't decide cause it looked like none of them but a strange mix of both. Nero's devil arm glowed brightly when he spotted a column of blue energy on the other room. A slightly hunched man wearing the uniform of the Order approached to the glass.

"So, you've come," he spoke loudly enough for Nero to hear "just as I'd expected"

"Who the hell are you?" Nero asked, the situation was beginning to piss him off.

"I am Agnus" the old man answered with an ostentatious bow. "Walking in secrecy, very few are p-p-p-privy to my existence"

"Funny, to figure an Order official out for a stroll in a hellhole kinda place like this…"

"**Hellhole**? Watch your words!" the Order official snapped angrily, pointing at him with his index finger "Just as louded mouthed as I had heard… the rumours prove true. As will the new ones concerning your d-d-d-demise!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Nero asked; he had stopped pacing around the room at this. He was used to the bad looks and nasty rumours, but he'd had enough of that geezer. "Killing me because the way I t-t-t-t-talk?" he made fun of his speaker.

Unfortunately for him, Agnus wasn't known because of his great sense of humour. He unleashed some Gladius creatures upon him, probably hoping that they would be Nero's death. Also, Nero had the opportunity to check out why the strange design of the room: the floor was electrified.

"Ha, great," Nero sighed tiredly "more demons"

"This, this is all Credo's doing" the other man continued ranting, while he watched through the glass the fight taking place between his creations and the cocky kid "It was Credo who ordered you to follow Dante; it was Credo who brought you here!"

"Dante?..." Nero panted between hitting the creatures with the Red Queen "You mean the man who killed His Holiness? What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, menacingly pointing at Agnus with his sword.

"I don't have to answer to you, for you are already as good as d-d-d-dead" the Order official answered nonchalantly as he wrote something in his notebook.

"I beg to differ" Nero mumbled almost to himself. The Gladii were no rivals to him and his sword, and he was smarter than any Order member will give him credit: he killed the Gladii smashing them against the containing glass, this way he got rid of his enemies and 'cleared' the path to the other room. He jumped onto the platform, breaking some more glass shards and hitting Agnus in the process. It was a very welcomed change to see him crawl on the floor and squeaking like a little girl as he just walked towards him.

"Th-th-th-that's demonic power!" he whined, looking at Nero like he was a piece of museum. "How can it be?"

"Look who's talking, jackass" Nero growled, his blue eyes turning icy with the irritation he felt. He placed the Red Queen's blade at the older man's neck "Answer my questions. What the hell is going on here?" Right now, Nero was more than a bit pissed off. He wanted, hell no, he **needed** some answers, otherwise he won't be able to hold himself any longer.

"How magnificent!" Agnus praised his devil arm, completely ignoring him.

"Ok, did you even hear me?!" Nero asked while blocking him with the sword. That guy was completely lost in admiring his arm.

"If you want answers, then I shall give them to you" he began to talk, his eyes never leaving Nero's most devil anatomy "It has only been a few years since I began this research…"

The following was the most devious story Nero had ever heard. The goal of Agnus research was to find a way to bind demonic power that the humans could use, so this way the Order could conquer the world. All of this was, supposedly, the wish of His Holiness, who wasn't death because he was reborn as an angel, as Agnus himself will be in the future. For a moment, Nero thought that the Order official was pulling a prank on him, but the fervour of his words pointed to a twisted reality: everything that this jackass was saying could be horrifyingly true. Nero was so lost in this train of thoughts that when he noticed Agnus sly smirk, it was too late.

He felt something pushing him backwards and then an acute pain spreading through his chest as a spear pierced him. Then, before he was able to react within the agony of having the offensive weapon out of his body, one of the empty armours pinned him to the wall with two spears, perforating his devil arm in the process. Nero cried, blood gushing out from his mouth due to his tore innards.

"See, what a small fraction of my research has yielded?" Agnus droned on, like he was exposing the wonders of his work to an auditorium. "Look! How beautiful this white armours stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armour come to life…"

Nero felt his mind growing more clouded by the second, losing track of the other man's little speech, until something captured his attention again.

"Summoning…?" he managed to rasp out between the rivulets of blood "so it was you… who made the gate?" his features grimacing with hate and pain.

"Yes, yes, the Hellgate" the investigator said, like explaining the most obvious thing in the world "I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real Gate, but after utilizing an extremely powerful Devil's Arm, it proved sufficient"

"What the hell are you talking bout?" Nero wanted to go straight to the point, he felt like fainting anytime soon. His captor said something he couldn't quite register and then he had a massive sword up his chest again, re-opening the previous wound. Nero was a fast healer, he'd always been, probably thanks to his devil arm, but surely it would take him a good amount of time to recover from this. His clothing was soaking wet with his own slippery blood and he had no strength left to even moan out his suffering.

"Soon, you shall be the new subject of my experimentation…" Agnus nearly drooled at the perspective.

"What… what's happening…?" Nero weakly asked, he felt something running on his body, upon his now not-so-profusely leaking blood that made him feel weaker than he should be, his body turning heavier and his surroundings slowly darkening.

"You mean the sedative p-p-p-potion the blade was soaked on?" the evil man laughed "It's poison for mere humans, but proved to be a very useful sedative with demons. It worked so well with Dante…". It was the last thing Nero heard before he blacked out.

"Take him out to my laboratory" he ordered the armours.

Dante woke up in a typical cell, it had a small cot where he had probably been unceremoniously tossed on, the compulsory door made of metal bars, and… yes, some rats that were bigger than a rabbit. "_These guys are so boring traditional_" Dante smiled to himself.

"Well, fuck me if a door of tiny metal bars is going to stop me from escaping" Dante chuckled lowly. He Devil Triggered for a moment, the rats quickly running to hide from what they considered a menacing presence. In his devil form he could fold the metal as if it was cheese and, voilà, he was free! He observed the cramped railing that once was the door of his cell and guessed that his captors were so going to notice something wrong with this.

"Yeah, way to go" he muttered. He found his beloved weapons in a little stall by the side of the exit door.

Dante run across corridors and empty rooms and, surprisingly enough, he never met anyone. But the surprise factor was welcomed, he wanted to see the face of the bastard who happened to be in charge of this facility when he found him, ready to kill. He had no idea of how they managed to capture him so easily, then he remembered the battle that had gone wrong… Their blades must have been poisoned or something, he made a mental note of being more careful in the future. Anger washed all over him, and for a moment he smirked in twisted pleasure, thinking of how he would reduce the responsible of this into a bloody pulp.

If Dante hadn't been so engrossed in his dreams of revenge he would have probably noticed that he was acting and thinking in a more violent way than usual, but once again, thinking wasn't something that Dante mastered. He found a small room full of notebooks, other papers and archives. He rummaged about them with the hope of finding a map or something telling him where he was, cause he had no idea, dammit!

On his lazy search he found an interesting note explaining they were using a potent drug to sedate demons, however one of the side effects of it was to fuel their most impulsive character after they woke up. "_Too bad for you that I am very pissed off __**and**__ run by my impulsive side_" Dante laughed, it was going to be an interesting encounter "_Abandon all hope, those who are gonna meet _"

On his left there was a locked door that led to unknown places yet. Dante blowed off the padlock with Ebony and entered into the room. It was a laboratory. There were strange devices everywhere and shelves full of little bottles and flasks of weird colours, but no enemies to beat up. Then he saw it, in the very middle of the room: the kid tied down to a table by the wrists and a leather strap across his stomach. It was the same kid with whom he fought on the cathedral, wasn't it? He walked towards him, studying his features. It was startling how similar they were, the same pale skin and white hair… plus the same blue eyes, if Dane could recall correctly.

Nero was having an unpleasant dream, he could hear Kyrie's screams of fear, crying for him to save her, but he couldn't see anything in the dark glow that surrounded him. Then he felt something touching him, softly brushing the hair on his temple. Was it part of the dream or it was real?

"Kyrie?" he groaned, not opening his eyes yet. The touch felt great, but he was pretty sure Kyrie's hands weren't calloused like these. "Uh?" he opened his eyes. The one touching him was the white haired man, the assassin. What was his name… Dannon? No… Maybe Dante? The man in red had an indescribable expression that made Nero nervous under his scrutiny. Then he lowered his face to Nero's and stared at him, the young devil hunter tried to move away and then he discovered that he was tied up.

"What the hell you want?" he finally snapped.

As all response Dante kissed him, roughly bringing their lips together. Nero made a squeaking sound on the back of his throat, too shocked to react in any other way, not that he could really do something being tied down on the table. Dante nibbled and licked his lips while his hand sneaked under Nero's hoodie, and he pressed hard on the healing wound.

"Ah, fuck!" the young captive howled "What do you think you're doing?"

"You remind me so much of someone," Dante replied while unzipping Nero's hoodie and exposing his pale flesh. "someone of whom I haven't thought in pretty long time"

"And d'you, uhm, cared for this someone?" Nero asked trying to keep his mind cool.

"So similar, yet so different" Dante stated, like he was in a trance, slowly drawing circles around Nero's gash. It had a curious and hypnotic rhythm that was almost relaxing, or that was what Nero thought until the assassin in red pressed hard on the cut, drawing some blood out of it. Then Dante began licking it in a very soothing and sensual manner, Nero could not suppress a chocked moan, and he wasn't sure if it was because the pain or the pleasure. He wasn't very used to the physical contact, holding hands with Kyrie barely counted as contact and it was the furthest he'd gone, and the current situation was almost intimate. He blushed at the thought of surrendering this easily to the man he was supposed to capture, it was ironic and humiliating. Dante found the hotness of his skin irresistible and let his hands wander, exploring the squirming body beneath him.

"Stop it!" Nero panted as Dante found his trousers. "Cut it off, dammit!" he demanded again, but his complaint fell on deaf hears. Dante undid the belt, briefly admiring the rose design of the buckle before yanking the trousers out, altogether with the boots. He smirked lightly, apparently underwear was an unnecessary item for the young demon hunter. Dante crawled onto the table.

"You better fucking stop!" Nero shouted, aiming a kick to the older man's face. Dante grabbed his leg and force it down, positioning himself between the kid's legs "I don't know of who were you thinking about, but I'm definitely not him!" Nero shouted again, trying to get his legs free.

"I know, just shut the fuck up" the man in red growled, kissing him in order to silence his complaints. Nero tried to scream and Dante used this chance to slip his tongue inside Nero's mouth, slowly exploring the hot cavity.

"Don't think" he whispered on the boy's ear, softly nibbling the tender lobe. Nero shuddered, he was feeling too many things at once, and the steady grinding of his hips against his crotch was driving him mad. On one side, the closeness was great, the sensation of being completely accepted by someone. On the other hand, he did not know this man who was acting so weirdly, and he felt a sting of guilt thinking about Kyrie. Dante seemed to feel his distress cause he caressed his cheek.

"Stop thinking" he whispered, before moving to leave a trail of kisses all over the captive's body.

"I don't believe that…" whatever Nero was going to say was abruptly interrupted as Dante's searing mouth closed over his cock "Ah, fuck!" he moaned. It was hot, wet and maddeningly good. Nero closed his eyes, battling with himself for a moment. But the battle was already lost when Dante began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue tracing the veins on the underside and swirling at the head. How could he not enjoy it?

Dante continued licking down, now taking care of the leaking erection with one of his strong hands. He laved the spongy testicles and moved farther, slowly swirling his tongue around the puckered ring of muscle. The wrinkled flesh convulsed lightly and Nero made a surprised-pleased gasp, the sound immediately going to Dante's crotch.

He carefully inserted a finger into the boy's tight ass, still licking around the edges as he did it, the saliva helping him to lubricate. Now Nero wasn't so pleased, and he made his discomfort evident squirming and whining.

"Stay still" Dante simply commanded "I know that it doesn't hurt that much, besides you'll be glad I'm doing this, specially when there's no lube"

The words made Nero froze in apprehension and Dante used the moment to add another finger, stretching him wider. Nero hissed in pain, it hurt, no matter what the elder demon hunter had said. Dante moved the fingers in circles, rubbing Nero's inner walls.

"Ngh!" Nero moaned suddenly going still, Dante cautionously rubbed the same spot and was rewarded with another delicious moan as Nero bucked his hips against the fingers.

"_So the kid's digging it, sweet_" Dante retrieved the fingers and proceeded to un-zip his leather pants. He didn't take them off, he just pooled them to the knees, freeing his heated erection. He took the boy's ankles and put them on his shoulders, positioning himself on Nero's entrance. He entered him in one fluid motion, not giving the boy the chance to take it slow. Nero sucked his breath in pain, the bastard haven't even warned him, plus he found the position pretty uncomfortable. Dante began rocking in and out of the tight passage, eyes screwed shut and moaning in appreciation.

After the initial sting, the pain dulled and it wasn't really that bad, not mindblowing but not bad. Dante took a pace and began pounding into him more forcefully, pulling all the way out before plunging in again, shifting slightly each time till he drew out a scream from Nero. He'd found the kid's sweet spot. Dante smiled, he loved seeing the kid's face contorted with pleasure; moreover, the boy was tied, so he would take only what Dante was willing to give him.

Nero shook his head lost in the throes of passion, he could feel nothing but pleasure, even his restricted movements fuelled him, he had nothing else to do than submit and **feel**. "Ple- please…" he babbled, looking into Dante's blue eyes, so similar to his own. Apparently the older man took the hint and began stroking Nero's needy member with the pounding. "Oh, yes!" he screamed, coming all over his stomach and Dante's hand. His body was quickly overrun with the pleasant numbness that usually follows an intense orgasm mixed with the tiredness of such a physical effort shortly after of being badly hurt. As a result, Nero blacked out after feeling Dante climax inside him. Dante sighed and kissed Nero's forehead, although the young Order's member couldn't feel it he felt the impulse of doing so. He looked so young and innocent like this, it was unthinkable that mere seconds ago he was being thoroughly fucked by Dante himself.

Dante pulled up his pants and watched the sleeping and half naked form on the table. He was feeling guilty. Fucking a boy he didn't even know his name cause he just got immensely riled up after seeing him was something he wasn't fond of. What happened moments ago could aeasily be qualified as rape. As far a he knew, the kid had been screaming him to stop at the beginning, it was true that afterwards he seemed to be enjoying himself but that wasn't an excuse for not having stopped as he was told. He picked a tissue and cleaned his partner, thanking his unconsciousness. If he couldn't deal with himself, he wasn't prepared to face the kid and the blame. Dressing the little punk proved to me more strenuous than he'd anticipated. Once he dressed the young demon hunter, Dante worked off the leather straps pinning him to the table. He had the hope that the kid would think it had all been a dream induced by the sedative drug. Then he left, he wasn't prepared to face him yet; moreover he had work to do.

Nero woke up and realised he was in a lab. Haven't he had a strange dream about the lab and the man in red? Nero wasn't sure of wanting to think about it, nor about that one and neither about the one where Kyrie died. He tried to move, he wasn't tied. He got up and walked out of the room. He arrived to the same place where he had been captured, it was like time haven't passed in the room: Agnus and the armours were still there, almost in the same positions. When they spotted him, the armours tried to knock him down. Nero was still weak due to his wounds and for a moment he was afraid they will defeat him. Then he felt something fuelling his energy and feeding his demonic power, and it came from the column of blue energy containing a sword.

Dante watched the whole scene within the shadows. He haven't found an exit and felt like watching around to see how was the kid doing. And the kid earned Yamato, he wouldn't believe it if hadn't seen it by himself. So the kid was more than what he looked. That was an extra reason to have an eye on him. Maybe, after all the trip to Fortuna was going to be worth it.


End file.
